twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambette
Ambette is a Original Vampire turned in the 21st century. She was created by Angelo Circo because she's just like someone he once knew. Ambette was great friends with Angelo and was his girlfriend too, for the year before she was turned into one of the Originals. She's possibly the only one who knows just who he is under that cruel shell. Ambette has the special power of a Mental Sheild identical to Bella's too. Her Mental Shield was formed because, while she would seek a truth behind a lie, she would do whatever to took to hid her mistakes. Biography Early Life Ambette C. Badely was born June 22, 1989 in a small town of Forks, Washington to Jack Babely and a unknown 18 year old teenage girl named Merideth Blackwellss, who fled after concieving the birth. Her father was forced to raise the newborn all by himself without the help of his lover. However, everything worked out fine because Jack could afford to take care of a child by himself, and give her the things she'd need. On July 23, 2009, when with her dad,, they were hit by another car only to be knocked into the river. Ambette miraculously turned up in the hospital somehow. It was later revealed, that Angelo arrived at the accident scene after hearing the unexpected event, and he saved Ambette's life when her father was already killed from the impacts. It was fortunate that Ambette survived, but unfortunate her father died. The courts granted Ambette Emancipations because of her age, and she continued life. As the school year started, Ambette befriended a newer student named Bella Swan in attempt to start social lives with friends. However Bella eventually became romantically involved with a boy (Edward Cullen) and their friend just was forgotten. The same did happen with Ambette too, she met a mysterious boy named Angelo. Meeting him let Ambette forget everything about her troubled lose of her parent and their friendship sky-rocketed into a romantically great relationship. After about a year of dating, Angelo shared his secret of being one of the Original vampires, and a Werewolf. At first she believed that he is just lying to her and playing jokes. Angelo then proved it by changing into his werewolf form. But in the midsts of transformation, Angelo suddenly couldn't hold back and attacked Ambette, almost killing her too. Acouple hours later, right at the second when her heart stopped, Angelo returned in his human form. He was horrorfied of what he had done, and tried to save her by biting her on several places of her own body to convert her into a vampire. Angelo realized that bites wouldn't work enough to save her from a Hybrid attack, so he also drained her of most of her human blood. The process of turning human into Original. Three hours later all of Ambette's injures fully healed themself, and her transformation into Original vampire was complete. Start of a Original Life Everything is different when she became not just any kind of newborn, but an Original newborn. Angelo had explained to her about her being a Original, one who is apart of the very first Generation of vampires to exist on earth. He then explained to her about regular newborn vampires, how uncontrolable they could be and how she will be. Angelo's teachings were right. A month after her transformation Ambette was ravenous, and being strong enough to fully eradicate a whole pack of entirely-transformed Children of the Moon, Ambette was a mence to anything she set sights on. She does have incredible self control though, after killing over acampsites in the course of two weeks, she's able to walk away from the smell of fresh human blood. A year later, Ambette decided to strike out on her own for awhile. Around the events of New Moon, Ambette had been traveling between the towns of Forks and La Push back and forth non-stop. Often snacking on the travelers that passed through, uncarrying if they would be missed or not. Ambette had killed several humans in Las Push, and dissapering before the shape-shifters could ever catch anything. After, the killings she comitted were blamed on by a redheaded vampire often traveling the same way she did. Just a month afterward, Ambette decided to go and leave Forks, Washington behind her and explore the World with her mate Angelo. Personality & Traits Ambette normally carries herself in a cheery disposition and is very polite to the point of being at complete ease even in the most objectionable of situations. She finds Bella Swan's immunity to mental powers just as intriguing as her's. Ambette's personality is similar to alot of Ancient Vampires like Angelo, she cares little about Vampiric politics, and more interested in other things. She respects a Natural Order and in a way, does believe in a higher power. Behind a silly and cuter side of her, Ambette has been shown as very mischievous and a little malevolent time to time. Ambette is even childlike, though she is deliberate and patient by nature, she can be impatient and immature at times. She is also the most curious of the all the Originals and is the one with the most zeal. She's very sincere, funny and direct, especially when it comes to making fun of her other siblings (especially Angelo).. For example, Ambette may say:"Look at the abombination for a Vampire, being part vampire apperantly did not give you any sort of self-obedience either." Attitude Toward Humans Though she feeds on human blood, Ambette does respect human life to a degree. She's generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans, the opposite of his lover Angelo, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. She doesn't seem to often compel humans or other vampires for information when needed, only when they lie to her once. Amberette does feed on live humans and she does kill, torture and manipulate others to get what she wants, mainly to protect herself or the other Originals. She kills humans soley for food. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - As a Original vampire, Ambette is vastly stronger than Vampires, "Wolves", the Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects like pennies and dimes. *'Super Speed' - As a Original, Ambette is much are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. She is able to stop other supernatural creatures dead in their own tracks and quickly run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - As a Original vampire, Ambette has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. If she wants to, she can hear a human's heart beat from over a dozen miles away from her or judge the taste of blood by sense of smell. *'Super Agility' - As a Original vampire, Ambette possesses beyond just superhuman agility. She can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Ambette can even run up the side of a building with the smallest amount of ease. *'Accelerated Healing' - As a Original, Ambette's injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, weaker Originals, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. She can regenerate lost or destoryed limbs quickly in only one hour after loosing them. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal even faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Werewolf bites seem not to only make them sick. *'Mind Compulsion' - As a Original, Ambette can compel the mind of both Human and vampires too without difficulty. She can not compel the minds of Shifters or Werewolves. *'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Originals are able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects of the thing they control (note: a younger Original may cause something to explode if they try using new Telekinesis on living and soild objects. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Resurrection' - Ambette can be resurrected if she was ever stabbed with a silver dagger dipped in the ash of White Oak wood was removed from her heart, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires. *'Pyrokinesis' - Because of her Original Heritage, Ambette can create and wield white flame, she can cause a Vampire to catch fire from the inside and burn out like a pumpkin. *'Immortality' - Because she's a Original vampire, Ambette is nearly indestructible, and shall live for all of time unless peremantly killed with a pure White Oak Stake or bitten by a Original Werewolf. Mental Shield :Main article: Mental shield Gallery Ambette4.jpg|Ambette, Original newborn ambettehuman.jpg|Ambette as a human ambette3.jpg|Ambette, Ordinary human turned Original vampire ambetteblacknwhite.jpg|Ambette amb.jpg|Ambette in the sunlight changed.jpg|A changed Original newlife.png|A new Original gal ambettebrowneyes.jpg|Pretty, dangerous, and loveable unnaturally.jpg|Ambette after her transformation Trivia *Ambette is actually one of the very few humans to be turned into a Original. *She has been mentioned to have befriended Bella in her human life, but the friendship fell apart when Bella became involved with Edward and the Cullens. *She's one of the three female Originals. *Ambette is the first human to be bitten by a Hybrid and later turn into a Original. *She is the youngest of all the Originals. *Ambette encountered Victoria more then once during the process of New Moon, and pitted some of the murders on the vampire too. Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Romanian Coven Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires With Special Abilities